Sponge Wars Episode VI 6: Return of the Redi
by NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD
Summary: Let's see, Patrick's character is frozen and the gang has to save him, and then SpongeBob's character has to kill Squidward's character in order to become a Redi. The rest is hard to explain. DISCUTINUED.
1. You All Need a Little Intro

**Not so long ago, in an ocean kind of far away...**

**Hey random person! This is NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD here! Star Wars and SpongeBob have been two of my favorites for a while. I desided to collide the two to make Sponge Wars!**

**And, a few things have changed. Han Solo and Princess Leia will not be romancing. There is much more comedy in this. You can't have SpongeBob without laughs.**

----------

The characters... SpongeBob: Zuke SpongeWalker (Luke Skywalker); Patrick: Pan Solo (Han Solo); Sandy: Princess Saia (Leia); Squidward: Darth Squider (Vader); Plankton: Darth Plankious (Sidious); Gary: Goda (Yoda); Mr. Krabs: Kobi-Wan Kraboni (Obi-Wan Canobi); Fries: Fries (Force) (SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab. I think it works); Robo Krabs from "Imitation Krabs": K3KO (C3PO); Robo SpongeBob from "Welcome to the Chum Bucket": S2-P2 (R2-D2); Scooter: Commander Scooter for the Dark Side (A commander, I guess); Flats: Flabba the Flounder (Jabba the Hut); Larry: Pan Solo's friend (Han Solo's friend. No clue on the name. Will find out); Plankton's family: Phone Troopers (Clone Troopers); Patty Wagon: The Millennium Patty (The Millennium Falcon) Jellyfish: Jwoks (Ewoks); Rocky: Rocky (Chewy); The Chum Bucket: Death Bucket (Death Star); Spatula: Lightspatula (Lightsaber).

----------

It all started at Flabba's club. K3KO & S2-P2 are on their way to send a holographic message to Flabba from Zuke.

K3KO, as always, was not up to his orders. Nor was he up to being with his mischievous fellow droid. "S2, are you sure we can't just turn around and go back?"

S2-P2, as always, was using his language of beeps to tell his friend that all will be okay. "Do, do, dololo, do, do."

"Fine."

The duo soon arrived at a door with an intercom speaker. K3KO was startled when a "May I help you?" came out the intercom.

K3KO, still a bit uneasy, managed to make out some small words. "Uh, yes. We are here to see Flabba. We have a message for him."

S2-P2 did however know something that his somewhat psychotic friend didn't. "Do, do."

K3KO didn't know why he had said that but he figured it was to help them get in. "Um, alright. And a gift."

"You may enter," said the intercom. The door opened.

Once again, K3KO was worried. "I have a bad feeling about this."

----------

Meanwhile, there are people at the construction of the Death Bucket, which was destroyed two months ago. On the ship, Darth Squider gets a message from his loyal companion, Commander Scooter.

"Yo, Squider, your bluelyness, I have a holographic message for you. Ha ha ha ha!"

Squider was being his bored self, not wanting any laughter. "Enough with your childish laughing. Play the message."

A small figure appeared. It was none other than Darth Plankious.

Squider, in shock, gasped. "My master." He bowed.

Plankious, in devastation, talked. "Enough with the bowing. And ENOUGH WITH THE LOSING! I'M A WINNER! I WANT THAT ZUKE SPONGEWALKER KID TO BE DESTROYED BY THE END OF THE MONTH! And I'm coming over to see how the work is going on the Death Bucket."

"Yes master. We will have everything prepared for you."

"Good. I will be there tomorrow. We are going to have a war between the rebels and the sith! WE ARE WINNERS!"

**It'll get better, I swear. Have fun R & Ring if you do so. If you don't, you don't get a cookie. :P**


	2. The VIF Room

**Yay! Does victory dance I'm on somebody's favorites! I feel so special! Now, let's get moving, shall we?**

S2-P2 was guiding the way through Flabba's bar while K3KO was frantically looking around.

"Please, can we go?" said K3KO

S2-P2 was starting to get annoyed by how fearful his friend was. "Do dolo."

"Look, I know we have to do this, but couldn't Zuke just do it by himself?"

They entered Flabba's VIF (Very Important Fish) room. Flabba was sitting in a throne like chair in front of them. Next to him was Pan, frozen and all.

"What do you want? Cause if you don't tell me, I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you'll wish you were dead," said Flabba.

K3KO was just frightened. Looking at him he could tell he was a thug. One who obviously didn't bathe for at least a week. "Uh, we have a message for you from Zuke SpongeWalker."

Flabba was just ticked off. _Who was this robot to come barging into the VIF room just to deliver a dumb message? He and his little friendare going to get it._ "Okay, play it!"

S2-P2 played the message. A holographic Zuke appeared. It started to speak.

"Hey, Flabba. It's Zuke. I'm asking you to release my friend, Pan Solo, from his frozen tartar sauce chamber. Since it wouldn't be a fair trade, I am giving you these two droids."

Hearing that, K3KO and S2-P2 looked at each other, knowing this wasn't good. But the hologram just kept speaking.

"I'll be here tomorrow for Pan. Thanks."

The holograph disappeared. But Flabba had other plans.

"No way am I doing that! I like the decoration. It makes the place more homey. Send these two droids to the prison so they can get their jobs!"

----------

A guard fish was coming up to the two used-to-be droids. They were now slaves. Hopefully to be rescued. "You! What are you good at?"

K3KO was shaking. This wasn't right._ Zuke didn't just do that. I'm sure we'll all have a good laugh about his a year from now. _"Uh, well, I can speak over three-thousand languages. And I can..."

"Good enough. You will now be working as a greeter."

K3KO still shaking, got some words out. "Um, alright." To S2-P2 he said "I still don't like him."

S2-P2, agreeing, said "Do do."

"He says he can carry around stuff." He looked at S2-P2 with a metal eyebrow raised. This was to help them. He didn't want his poor friend to suffer too much.

"Alright. You," He pointed to S2-P2. "Come with me." He turned to K3KO "And you, stand at the door and wait for people. If they have a red ticket, show them to the VIF room."

----------

Pan was still frozen in VIF room. In about 10 seconds, the door would crash open. 5, 4, 3, 2,

The door crashed open.

1. I guess it was 9 seconds.

There was nothing but walking heard. The person was here to unfreeze Pan Solo. Hopefully, they would succeed. He/She/It, after 5 minutes, got Pan out.

Pan was going nuztykookoo. "Am I in heaven? Did I drink too much beer? Why can't I see?"

The mystery person said "Well, first of all, it's dark."

"Ah! Dark! Get it off!"

"And you've been in that thing so long; you're used to not see anything. You will soon."

"Okay. And who are you?"

The person took off the mask to reveal...

"A squirrel that you know."

It was Princess Saia, who he had befriended 6 months ago.

"Who is that? Fred?" said Pan.

Saia slapped Pan.

"Patrick, you're ruining this!"

"Oh, I mean, Saia?"

"Ya think? Zuke is on his way."

**Well, everything seems to be happy. For now. What will happen? Who will succeed? And who will fail? And who will be THE APPRENTICE? Laughs like a maniac I am a maniac you know. I get crazy.**


	3. Stand Still

**Be happy that I put up this chapter. I haven't in a long time and I'm sorry about it. I love this story a lot. But I haven't really been working on it. So the result is a bunch of delays. No matter. I will post this chapter with victory!**

Things were going crazy at the construction of the Death Bucket. Workers were going nuts to finish the place.

Scooter was on the phone, speaking to the head of the phone troopers, who you could easily reach by any phone just by punching the number 24. "Yo, phone troopers, that Plankious guy is headed straight this way to check out construction! Ha ha ha!"

The phone trooper head was not going to waist any time. "We'll be there right away."

Scooter hung up.

"C'mon, let's get moving!" Scooter than noticed that Darth Squider wasn't doing anything. He's such a lazy jerk, not to mention a bad clarinet player, but this is nuts. "Hey, you're bluelyness, why aren't you helping?"

Squider was furious at his lacking commander for saying such a thing. He wasn't blue. He was turquoise. "I'm the leader. I don't do anything but play my clarinet." He started playing. With that, Scooter covered his ears. "Why would I help?"

Scooter, knowing he shouldn't have said that, simply got away with saying "Just wondering." He heard the phone ring. He ran over and picked it up. "Yo, wazzup? Really? Okay." He hung up. "The phone troopers are here."

Squider, somehow in a good mood, said "Good. Ask them to help prepare for the arrival of Darth Plankious. We need this place to be at its best."

----------

The next day, S2-P2 was passing out drinks to other random fish. Pan and Saia had been caught. Saia was taken to be a show girl. Pan was put in the prison to be frozen. Again.

Saia was furious at the thought of being a show girl. First of all she needed a helmet, which didn't make her look hot at all. "How much longer do I have to hold this pose?"

"Until I get back. If you move, I'll hurt you so bad you'd wish you were dead."

Crashing was heard.

Flabba knew that this was not good. "Okay, I'll stay for a bit."

All, the sudden, the director of the TV show said "SpongeBob! Get on."

"Oh, sorry," said SpongeBob, totally out of character.

"Zuke", still a little messy from coming on unprepared, entered with K3KO.

Saia was relieved. "Thank god you're here."

So was Zuke. "Well, well, well, nice to be back."

Flabba was shocked, surprised, and relieved. It was the stupid SpongeWalker kid. He could take him on. "How did you get through?"

K3KO was whistling.

Flabba, still relieved, said "Look, I don't have time to hurt you so bad you'd wish you were dead. So I'll just get a huge one eyed monster to do it for me while I hurt the robot so bad he'd wish he was dead."

Zuke fell into a pit. He screamed as if his life was about to end, which it could have. "AHHHHHH!

**Unless you've seen Star Wars, you'll never know what's going to happen. I need to watch that movie again. But anyways, let's hope more reviews come. I sure do love them. Oh! I got the new SpongeBob video game! It rocks! And I still can't believe what happened on the Apprentice. Remember, the more reviews, the less wait.**


End file.
